brrfandomcom-20200214-history
BLCA c19s02
Text Luna laid quietly on their bedding, her eyes locked on the beautiful collar that rested on a pillow in front of her, as Scrivener Blooms sat beside her and studied her curiously. She was thinking deep thoughts, and he could feel the love and devotion and loyalty and a whisper of sorrow emanating from her, as he massaged a claw soothingly up and down her back. Blue flames burned quietly in the fireplace, the only light in the den: outside, they could hear the occasional rumble of thunder as rain pattered quietly against the roof and the walls of the building, the occasional hiss of the wind adding to the strange music of the storm. It was eerie and beautiful... Scrivener shook his head a bit, bringing himself back to reality, and then he looked down again at Luna as her starry mane floated upwards and stroked quietly against him, Luna smiling faintly as she closed her eyes for a moment before turning towards him and asking quietly: "Will thou... help me with this?" The male cocked his head curiously, and then her eyes opened, cyan meeting chestnut irises, and for a moment there was a flicker between them, images, thoughts, reasoning, and pure, almost-dangerous love passing back and forth before male shifted a bit and a shiver rolled down his spine... but then he smiled faintly and nodded, reaching forwards and grasping the ivy rope around Luna's neck as he murmured: "You're stronger than I am, Luna. Stronger than I'll ever be..." "Nay, I am only needy, and greedy, and eager... and perhaps a little twisted." Luna replied softly, as Scrivener gently slipped the ivy necklace free. For a moment, they looked at this, watching the black pearl sway, Luna looking oddly vulnerable before Scrivener reached down, holding the engraved pearl in one claw as the other grasped the rope and held it up. Luna stared at this for the longest time... then her horn glowed as she leaned forwards, her gaze focusing as she whispered: "Out with the old, in with the new. Let this... be our defining moment, represent our transformation. I renew my vows to thee, Scrivener Blooms... I love thee. With all my heart, with all my soul; we are one, and the same blood flows in our veins, the same soul swirls inside our bodies. I shall do anything for thee, and everything for thee... I am thine. Thy slave and thy queen. Thy mistress and thy priestess. As thou art king and servant, monster and guide." And with that, Luna leaned forwards and sliced through the ivy rope with her horn. Scrivener dropped it to the floor with a soft, almost-sad smile, looking down at this quietly before he grasped the other end of the ivy rope sticking out of the pearl's side and pulled it gently loose, tossing it to the ground. For a few moments, he and Luna looked at this length of rope: rope that had lasted for many years, rope that had never broken, rope that had held the beautiful black pearl in place all that time despite fraying, the wears of battle and magic, the hard use it had seen. That had almost never left Luna's neck... and then Scrivener gazed down at the black pearl in his hand, over the beautiful engraving of the black rose that he had made more through luck than skill before he looked up at Luna, gazing deep into her eyes as she gently lifted the collar and held it out, whispering: "This is a new world, with a thousand changes to be made; we too, change. We too... have evolved." "We have." Scrivener said quietly, slowly bringing the pearl forwards and pushing it gently but firmly into the hollow in the front of the collar. It clicked quietly as it locked perfectly into place before Scrivener took the collar in his claws as Luna sat up, the male smiling across from her as he felt it all-but-thrumming in his claws before his eyes locked with the winged unicorn's, and he nodded slowly. "No turning back now." With the gentlest of pulls, the hidden clasp on the back of the collar opened, letting him bring the thick, wide-plated band forwards before he brought it closed around Luna's neck... and it clacked loudly and the clasp at the back snapped locked, Luna closing her eyes for a moment with a shiver as the cool metal squeezed tightly around her neck. The black pearl gleamed like a dark eye in the engraved platinum as it almost pulsed with light, and then Luna smiled softly at Scrivener, their eyes locking before she said quietly: "Let us ensure, my beloved... that this lasts forever. Let us seal the collar, and our bond." Scrivener nodded slowly, and then he sat back, focusing on the collar as Luna's horn began to glow, and Luna smiled as well even as she clenched her own eyes shut in anticipation: both eagerness and preparation for pain, as she took a sharp breath before her horn began to glow with a mix of sapphire hues, her mane sparking as she mixed her concentration and powers with Scrivener's. For a moment, nothing happened... and then the collar began to glow, Scrivener wincing a bit as pain spread into his own form before he gritted his teeth and leaned forwards with a hiss as steam began to rise from the platinum of the collar and around his own neck, his coat charring visibly as Luna arched her back with a groan but all the same continued to concentrate, her eyes widening and watering but refusing to scream, refusing to give in to the pain, only continuing to pour her magic forwards as Scrivener added his own intense concentration and energy, his eyes staying locked on the collar, providing the sight and focus as Luna shivered violently. The collar burned, searing into her skin, a bit of smoke rising up amidst the vapors of steam and heat as she rasped in pain. Electricity sparked along the collar as Luna twitched back and forth, and Scrivener flexed and dug his claws into the bedding, ripping through the mattress with a snarl of pain as white scarring rapidly spread around his neck. Then, finally, Luna arched her back with a cry, her horn sparking as her mane sizzled violently, swirling backwards as she half-collapsed, and Scrivener fell onto his own back, rasping for breath as he shivered once, a thick, clear white band almost glowing around his own neck. He twitched a bit, then slowly looked towards the winged unicorn... but she only smiled lovingly at him, her eyes glowing even as a tear leaked down her cheek, the collar fused completely into her neck and the metal seeming to ripple and move almost like skin as she whispered: "We are never apart. We are always connected. We are one, my beloved... let the fools think what they want. I can think of no greater way to wear my allegiance, to show my devotion to thee... than this." "We are one." Scrivener murmured softly, rubbing slowly at the clear marking around his own neck and wincing a bit: the wound had already healed, but the white banding would remain forever amidst the charcoal of his coat... and yet all the same he smiled. "Yes, Luna. I am yours and you... you are mine. All mine..." "Always." The two sat up, gazing across at one another before they kissed slowly, Scrivener's claws reaching up, one rubbing gently along the collar and the other stroking lovingly through her starry mane as Luna's forelegs wrapped around his neck tightly, pulling herself closer... and then they pulled apart as thunder rumbled ominously outside, smiling into one-another's eyes. "Yes. I am glad that together... we are embracing this new life. I know it will bring us much pleasure and countless treasures... I wish sometimes that perhaps... we had done this sooner. Embraced and chased power and desire... maybe we even would have been able to save our home had we done so." "Maybe." Scrivener murmured softly, looking down... and then he shook his head, gently stroking a claw through Luna's mane. "But it's pointless to think about the past. We can only move forwards... and speaking of which, what should we do with that vine? It still seems... strong." "Aye. At first I thought 'twould be symbolic to burn it, to release the last strands of our old life... but now I have a better idea." Luna replied with a slight smile, glancing towards the rope of ivy before she flicked her horn, and it floated easily into the air as she studied it thoughtfully. "Yes. Perhaps with a charm." Scrivener glanced towards the winged unicorn, then nodded thoughtfully before he kissed her cheek quickly, and Luna smiled at him as the male slipped past to stride towards the hallway and their bedroom. Then the winged unicorn turned her eyes to the bedding, poking at the holes and the white fluff sticking out of it with a huff before she mashed as much of the innards of the bedding back down into the rips as she could, then flicked her horn, and the cloth glowed before repairing itself. She nodded once with a pleased grunt at this, then glanced up curiously as there was a loud bang of a door opening before Discombobulation stomped into the kitchen, the Draconequus dripping wet and cradling his aquarium, half-full of rainwater. He looked towards her... then did a double-take, jaw dropping along with his arms and hence the aquarium, which thankfully landed on the counter island between kitchen and den. It landed on its side, however, and the top popped open and spilled water, pebbles, and the various small objects clustered in the aquarium all over the countertop, and Luna groaned and rolled her eyes in disgust before Discombobulation huffed and crossed his arms, saying flatly: "Oh, yes, because I'm the one doing things I shouldn't here. Scrivener Blooms, you wicked little creature. You skipped piercings entirely and went straight on to body modification?" "Oh, shut up, Bob." Luna said grouchily, flicking her horn, and the water dripping off the counter bubbled and steamed rapidly away to nothing before she strode forwards. Discombobulation, however, immediately winced and righted his aquarium, leaping around the counter with surprising speed to quickly gather up his items. "No touchy. My things. Mine." he grumbled in a sharply-accented voice, then he simply dumped the objects – drinking bowl, gravel, a tiny set of chairs and a table – back into the aquarium before huffing and resting his hands on the top edge of it as Luna gave him a mild look. "Well, pardon me, but I don't know where you've been. Especially now that you've decided all the cool kids melt things into their bodies. Shouldn't you be on the floor in agony?" "The collar is enchanted." Luna said shortly, not wanting to explain things as she rolled her shoulders, and Discombobulation's head leaned forwards on his long neck curiously as he watched the way the metal moved. The winged unicorn, however, only favored him with a glower in return before asking dryly: "And from whence did thou come, in any event? I saw thee not in Ponyville." "Pinkamena insisted on playing 'Cujo' when I visited Sugar Cube Corners. I'm not a fan of dog movies. The dog either gets shot or ends up with some deformity. Or is just annoying." He paused for a moment, glancing down at one of his hands absently. "I'm not a dog person. Nor am I a cat person. I suppose really I'm a Draconequus person but even then I've never very much been fond of my own kind, either... does that make me a person person? Or maybe I'm not really a person kind of person at all, since I do so dislike most people, much as I need them in my life. We all need somebody to lean on, after all." "Pretty sure you used that line before." Scrivener said mildly as he approached from down the hall, and the Draconequus sniffed disdainfully before glancing towards the male as he smiled slightly over at Luna and tossed a black onyx object towards her, the female flicking her horn and catching this with telekinesis to examine it thoughtfully. "How's this? I think you took it off that necromancer we beat the crap out of." "Oh, aye, I remember. It looked far too pretty for a rotting ghoul to have." Luna nodded with a grunt of agreement, studying the black charm: almost the size of her hoof, a crescent of polished onyx shaped like the moon with a spiderweb of silver bars in the center of the C-shape, holding several ornate crystals in place. "A good choice, my love." Luna turned her attention towards the ivory rope, striding towards this as Discombobulation glared at her back and Scrivener looked amusedly up at the chimerical creature. "What nerve! Here you are, asking me where I've been, and then you brush me aside for your boyfriend like this is some badly-written drama you two are the main cast in and I'm just an unimportant supporting character!" The winged unicorn only shrugged, and Scrivener cleared his throat as Bob turned his glare on him instead, the poet saying awkwardly: "Well, you know Luna. But... uh... so where were you then? I got the part about Pinkamena biting you." "Yes, so I left." Discombobulation brushed himself off, sniffing disdainfully. "I took a little walk around Ponyville, and they were not very receptive of my presence. Apparently I have been lumped in with all those nasty demons and Nightmares and everything else... maddening, truly maddening. It's like saying all nerds are the same, but I dare you to bring up Star Trek at a Star Wars convention or vice-versa." Scrivener only looked mildly at the Draconequus, and the chimerical creature rolled his eyes before continuing placidly: "Therefore, I decided my talents would be better used elsewhere, much like an actor who decides he'd be better off pursuing his role in real life rather than acting it out in front of the camera. Unlike many of those actors I did not become a serial killer. I did, however, head out into the deep dark woods all alone, to find where the wild things are... by which, of course, I mean I went and checked out the zebras. Very interesting people, zebras." Luna looked up curiously over her shoulder as Scrivener cocked his head with a slight frown, and the Draconequus smiled slightly, becoming a little more serious as he pushed his aquarium aside so he could lean over the counter, saying quietly: "You see, I'm not stupid, and nor am I without compassion. Furthermore, if something bad did happen to you both, well. I know I only get the money in the trust fund if I prove that I've done something with my life, Mom and Dad, and whether this is a movie about practical business investments or a romantic comedy, I know that either way I won't get the inheritance if I let you two die." The winged unicorn closed her eyes for a moment as a pained expression spread over her face, and Discombobulation said kindly: "I know how proud you must be of me. I'll let that sink in for a moment." "Can you just tell us what you found?" Scrivener asked finally, looking exasperated, and the Draconequus tilted his head thoughtfully back and forth before he finally nodded once. The poet smiled at this, beginning to open his mouth... and then Discombobulation flicked his wrist, a green camo-patterned hat appearing in his hand before he shoved this onto his head as a matching jacket appeared over his body and an unlit cigarette in his muzzle. "And I was just about to congratulate you." "Save it for after the briefing, private, I don't want to hear your sissy whining about how your panties are all in a bunch because you aren't male enough to handle the incredible prowess of the fighting machine that is the Equestrian Marines." Discombobulation snapped in a sharp, loud voice, and then he paused and looked back and forth before half-shielding his muzzle with a hand, leaning in close and whispering: "I don't really think that about you, I'm just in character." Scrivener slapped his forehead even as Luna coughed several times to hide a laugh, looking over her shoulder with a grin before the Draconequus leaned back and slammed a hand against the table, continuing clearly: "At twenty-two-hundred hours our advanced scout located the rogue group and began to assess their hostility and capability for warfare. They are an armed, mobilized, well-trained unit, with minimal civilian personnel stationed inside a cordon of perhaps five hundred meters, concentrated near the center of their encampment here." Discombobulation pointed at the countertop as if it were a map, nodding seriously, and for a dumb moment Scrivener wondered if he should be seeing something before he carefully reminded himself that no matter how convincingly-calm the Draconequus often was, he was also a little insane. "Recon also detected a series of traps in the perimeter, designed to neutralize hostile forces. I'm talking IEDs, private, and these ordinance are not to be underestimated even by a so-called 'hero' like yourself. I don't care if you really are here to end the war, I don't care about what experiments they did to you, you will not put my company at risk just because some pencil-pusher gave you the codename Captain Equestria, you got that?" "Sir yes sir." Scrivener intoned wryly, deciding to play along for now as he rolled his eyes. Discombobulation nodded seriously, and then he half-turned, shouting at nothing: "Recon! Give your report to the private!" Then the Draconequus quickly rose a hand in front of himself, and Scrivener stared at the sight of a sock puppet: it was crudely patched together from different strips of cloth, with dangling arms and large, googly eyes that had been badly-glued to the top of it, tiny horns made out of pipe cleaners and plastic wiggling a bit on its head before Discombobulation spoke out of the side of his mouth in a whiny, badly-faked voice: "Sir! I located a stockpile of supplies, as well as gin and a loudmouthed army doctor. Thankfully he and the rest of the cast were airlifted to safety once they realized they were in the wrong reference. I then proceeded to explore the area using all my stealth skills to reach the area where they were building the portal. "But once there..." The puppet shivered a bit, and Discombobulation frowned down at it as it wiggled back and forth indecisively. "I am sorry, sir, but I can't tell you much. It was heavily guarded, by at least ten zebras. They were building something... but what I am sure of is that it wasn't a portal, sir. "What do you mean? What makes you so sure?" Discombobulation asked in his sharp, loud voice, then he grabbed the sock puppet with his other hand and shook it violently, ordering: "Out with it, soldier! What did you see?" He squeaked out of the side of his mouth, then the Draconequus yelled as he half-turned the puppet away: "You wouldn't believe me! I barely believe me, sir... you can throw me in the hole, but I can't tell you anything more than that... there were dead things there! Things like you or I ain't ever seen!" And then Discombobulation paused before he snapped his fingers, the uniform and sock puppet vanishing as the Draconequus calmly turned towards Luna and Scrivener as the two frowned across at him before he leaned forwards, resting his hands on the countertop as he said quietly: "And in all seriousness? I did see a few demons and spirits there, and whatever Zecora is building... is no mere portal. What's strange, however, is that it's not a weapon, either. It's something else. Something I can't... quite place, but... I'm very certain I've seen it before. However, that's not saying much... being from Ginnungagap and all, where time doesn't exist as a measurement much less in the concept of future and past, well... I've seen almost everything there is to see. And just let me tell you, this universe is ninety percent disgusting, five percent overrated, four percent nice, and one percent miracles." "That is thine opinion, and thou art a giant prude." Luna said mildly, and Discombobulation gave a slight smile before the winged unicorn traded an apprehensive look with Scrivener Blooms. "What does thou think? What troubles me most is not the idea that Zecora was not honest about the portal... it is that demons or creatures of darkness not bound to me would turn to her." "Are you that confident there's no betrayers in your midst?" Discombobulation asked curiously, and Luna frowned up at him as the Draconequus smiled slightly and rose a finger, waggling it slowly. "And you know very well a betrayal is much like any other animal. It does not always turn on its owner out of necessity, or because it is insane or rabid, or because it is so-simply tricked... I hate to use the dog metaphor yet again, but how can you blame the hound for biting the hand that feeds it when that hand has been painted with sweet-smelling blood and gloved in steak?" Luna made a face at this, then she shook her head slowly, murmuring: "No. I do not believe any of my servants have been coerced or tricked... and to think that Zecora has the power in her tribe to control such monsters even beyond my powers..." "Blood Seers did it. I cannot imagine such a charm would be difficult to replicate for those so cunning as the zebra... and Luna put a collar on you, Scrivener Blooms, even if he wears the price on his own neck. Are you really so convinced it would be impossible for a zebra to make one of your cowardly servants bend their will and head too?" Discombobulation reached out and flicked Luna's muzzle gently, making her grimace and glare at him even as an uneasy shiver rolled down her spine. "Do not underestimate Zecora and her clan. They are wise and strong and smart. What remains to be seen is whether or not they are also vengeful or forgiving." Luna sighed a little, bowing her head forwards moodily as thunder rumbled overhead... and then there was a much-closer knock, and the winged unicorn glanced up in surprise before she flicked her horn, the door at the end of the corridor opening to reveal Twilight Sparkle standing in the rain, an umbrella floating over her head as she called: "Sorry I'm so early, but... well..." "Nay, not at all, come inside, my beautiful mare." Luna replied warmly, glad for the distraction and beginning to turn... and Discombobulation threw his arms up with disgust, making the winged unicorn roll her eyes as she shot a glare at him. "Stay and say hello at least. I know thou art fond of her." "Everybody loves Twilight. Except you're not her wife, Scrivener isn't her oversized brother, and her parents are probably dead." Discombobulation said moodily as Twilight strode down the hall towards them with the now-closed umbrella floating beside her, her horn glowing... but the aura sputtered out and the umbrella fell to the ground as she glanced dumbly up at Discombobulation, and Luna and Scrivener both gave the chimerical creature horrible glares as he winced and covered his muzzle. "And I pooped the bed." Twilight only smiled awkwardly however, glancing down and shaking her head quickly as she murmured: "No, no... it's... okay. I just haven't... really admitted it to myself before now. I knew Canterlot was in ruins, and I... when I checked the lists over, I never found their names, but... I haven't felt like crying. Maybe it hasn't sunken in yet... maybe I still hope they're out there, but... I... I think I just am not ready to consider it or talk about it yet. I've got so much to do, so much to be thankful for, so many other things to take care of..." She looked up after a moment at Scrivener and Luna, opening her mouth... and then her eyes widened in surprise even as they both looked at her softly, the violet mare blinking before she asked dumbly: "Wait, Scrivy, your neck, and... Luna that..." "Ninja vanish!" Discombobulation clapped his hands together suddenly as the three were distracted by each other, and a puff of black smoke burst up around him before quickly fading to reveal that the Draconequus had disappeared from sight. For a moment, Twilight's attention was drawn towards this as well, but Luna only rolled her eyes before smiling awkwardly when Twilight turned back towards her. For a moment, there was silence, and then the violet mare shook her head quickly, fluttering her wings and smiling a little as a bit of water dribbled down her body. "Look, I'm fine, I really am. I just... want to... wait a little. Is that... I mean..." "'Tis fine. I understand, Twilight, and we are here to help thee any way we can." Luna said empathetically, and the fellow winged unicorn blushed and nodded before the starry-maned mare smiled and straightened, showing off her collar with a bit more pride now as she said quietly: "And Scrivener Blooms and I felt it was time for... a change, if you will. Not that there is no place for the old, of course..." She softened, glancing towards Scrivener, who nodded and gently picked up the vine rope, the dark charm now dangling from this in place of the black pearl on a loop of simple steel... and Twilight gazed at this before she blushed as the male said softly, meeting her eyes: "Twilight... we'd like you to have this. To wear this... and it's selfish of us, perhaps, but... it would mean a lot to us if you will." "I... you know that I... I mean..." Twilight began embarrassedly, as water dripped down her frame and her sopping mane spilled over her face... and then she winced when Luna gave a grin and her horn gave a brief, sharp pulse, a burst of heat spilling up over the violet mare and almost making her legs buckle with the force of it as she was instantly dried, wheezing and stumbling backwards. Then she winced and glanced up at her frizzed-out mane, mumbling: "Well, this is a spectacular day." Scrivener only laughed, then he stepped forwards and began to twine the vine rope gently around Twilight's neck before she could protest, wrapping it tightly instead of letting it hang slack like it always had around Luna's, the charm jingling quietly as it hung just below her throat. Then both ends of the rope glowed when Scrivener stepped back and Luna tilted her horn forwards with a soft smile, and the severed ends braided themselves lightly up through the coils of ivy to hold it in place, Twilight gazing down with a blush as she murmured softly: "You know, only you guys could make a gift of used rope so special." "Shut up, Twilight." Scrivener said gently, and the violet mare laughed and gazed up at him warmly as he reached out and stroked her face gently with one claw, then winked as he brought a digit down to lightly flick the charm hanging from the rope. "Besides, it's got this, too." "Yeah." Twilight paused, then leaned forwards and studied Scrivener's neck, gazing over the scarring before her eyes returned to Luna and her collar as the dark-coated winged unicorn smiled softly... and then Twilight reared her head back and murmured softly: "Wow. It's... it's fused to you, isn't it?" "Aye, it is." Luna grinned and rose her head proudly, the black pearl glinting from the collar's hollow. "The enchantments upon the collar mean it moves with the wearer... the real test, of course, shall be when I polymorph, whether or not it moves with me. But the collar was designed with that in mind, unlike even my old wedding band of ivy." Twilight blushed when it was referred to like this, and Scrivener couldn't help but smile slightly before he turned and headed for the futon, and Luna leaned out and lightly nudged Twilight towards the bedding as well, the violet mare blushing but nodding a bit as she said softly: "You're brave... both of you, because I can see it must have hurt you, Scrivener. And... I mean... I worry all the time what they'll think of me in Ponyville..." "And yet all the same thou accepted our gift and wears thine new adornment with pride." Luna replied softly, and Twilight blushed deeper... then winced when Luna checked her firmly onto the bedding, knocking her sprawling back into Scrivener, who easily caught her and then wrapped a forelimb around her, pulling her closer against her body before she fidgeted embarrassedly but smiled despite herself when Luna curled up against her other side, gazing kindly down into her eyes. "Well, I suppose we half-forced thee. But we half-force thee to do many things, and look where we are now. Look at how happy thou art." "Y-Yeah..." Twilight hesitated all the same, however, but calmed and closed her eyes when Luna kissed her forehead tenderly, letting herself rest back against Scrivy and seeming to relax as he nuzzled her softly. "I... sorry. It's just... sometimes I think... you know. That things between us, all of us, are so... weird. And sometimes I get scared. And... I mean, today, I got so many... odd looks. I heard ponies... I mean, I know they gossip, they always have. I know they've always been... a little easy to mislead sometimes and for as wonderful as the town is, there are... judgments they're quick to come to..." "It's alright, Twilight. We have had our share of encounters today as well." Luna shook her head slowly, muttering: "It was not entirely pleasant. Furthermore, Pinkamena will be coming by tonight, to discuss both... business and pleasure. Does thou understand?" Twilight winced and nodded awkwardly, and Scrivener smiled slightly as he looked at her with entertainment, murmuring in her ear: "You can't hide your emotions from me, Twilight... was that really jealousy just now?" "No, no, I have no idea... get out of my head, Scrivy." Twilight grumbled, shoving at him, and Scrivener snorted in amusement, giving her an entertained look as he tickled a claw down her spine, Twilight fidgeting a bit but not pulling away, her body half-pushing against his as she mumbled: "This is all really awkward. Why do you two have to make everything so awkward? I... maybe we should... I mean..." She stopped, then looked down quietly, and Scrivener felt the flurry of emotions running through her as Luna softened, feeling it as well through her husband. They both shifted, sitting up slightly, both gently grasping one of Twilight's shoulders as she trembled a little and whispered: "I'm sorry. I don't know... I guess I'm just... scared a little sometimes now. You two are changing, more and more, even I can't overlook it... and you're pulling me down into your darkness, into your world, harder and faster than you ever have before. "But what scares me so much is that I want it. I don't know what I'd do without you... for so long Celestia was my guiding light, and my friends... but I lost so much faith in Celestia that even now I have a hard time believing in her all the time, looking up at her and seeing the good beneath the... the... well, everything that happened... and my friends seem to be... focusing more and more on their own lives and turning away." Twilight opened her eyes, looking silently between Luna and Scrivener as she whispered: "But never you two. You're always there. Even when you do things I disagree with it's for a goal I can at least understand and respect. And you don't just plunge onwards... you explain things to me. You value my opinion. You make me feel... good. You respect me. Maybe not everypony sees that but you do. But I also feel sometimes almost like... I'm addicted to you. Always thinking about you both... always trying to be with you two, or doing things for you... maybe blinded by... love." She fell quiet, closing her eyes and lowering her head forwards, and Scrivener and Luna gazed at one-another, trading thoughts between them before they both leaned down and simply embraced the violet mare tightly, holding her between their bodies as she curled up a bit and murmured: "Luna, Scrivener... I admire and idolize you both. You're so different from me, in so many ways... but I understand you both so well, and you understand me even better. I..." Twilight fell quiet, and Scrivener and Luna shared a soft look before Twilight nodded a little, murmuring: "But... just like I'm not ready to... consider my parents lost forever... I don't want to think about leaving Ponyville completely. Not yet." The two nodded, then Twilight reached up and silently touched the charm and stroked along the repaired ivy rope, murmuring: "But I'm never going to be ashamed of either of you, or who I've become because of you two. I'm never going to... be ashamed of showing my allegiance to you, and... my... my more than that." She blushed a bit, looking awkwardly over her shoulder as she asked finally: "Am I a concubine?" Scrivener snorted in amusement as Luna grinned widely, half-lidding her eyes. "Well, Twilight Sparkle, if that is the word thou wishes to apply... but nay, thou art no concubine. Thou art too special to us, too... held high. Have we not explained what our concubines are to thee?" "Not really, you just keep saying it to try and make me jealous or embarrassed. It's still hard for me to come to terms with the fact that Scrivener has a pair of Nightmares who... well... tend... to you two." Twilight fidgeted awkwardly, and then she mumbled as she buried her face against the bedding: "It makes me more embarrassed to admit that it makes me jealous. And even more embarrassed that even deeper than that, I'm somehow all the same okay with it. You two are ruining me." Scrivener rolled his eyes, sitting up and rubbing a claw gently along Twilight's back as he glanced at Luna, but she only huffed and glared back, making him grumble. "Fine, fine. Since apparently Luna doesn't want to explain it herself even though this was mostly her idea... our concubines are very specifically chosen, servants who are loyal to us. Who aren't just here to do what we say, and things like you're thinking of, dirty-minded Twilight Sparkle-" Twilight grumbled at this, interrupting grouchily: "You're one to talk, Scrivener Blooms, you're apparently so filthy that wherever you walk you leave a literal mire." Luna giggled stupidly at this before she covered her muzzle quickly, and Scrivener glared at her before sighing as he returned his eyes to Twilight, continuing flatly: "Anyway. They also protect us. They're bodyguards... bodyguards we plan to empower more as they become closer to us." Twilight looked moodily up at this, glancing back and forth between the two before she muttered: "Well, now Pinkamena being one makes more sense. All the same, though, that's... also kind of a weird idea. It sounds like something out of a comic book." "Aye, perhaps, but I can think of nothing better. 'Twas also the original concept of the Moon Blessed... powerful, beautiful, dangerous and loyal." Luna said softly, and she smiled slightly over at Scrivener as she added quietly: "And I do plan, once Enstasis is built, to pursue that little dream of ours into reality as well. My errant husband seems to think that no dream can become reality... that there is a pencil-line difference between aspirations, hopes, and dreams. I plan to prove him wrong and that even the wildest of dreams can be made real." "Moon Blessed... what are those?" Twilight cocked her head curiously as she began to sat up... and then she blushed when Luna gently pushed her down before Scrivener slipped overtop her, straddling her and making her wince, but then smile in surprise as his claws began to gently massage her shoulders and along her back, letting herself settle a bit. "Winged unicorns, special winged unicorns that would serve myself and my husband... winged unicorns of the night." Luna explained softly, smiling warmly across at Twilight, who glanced up and couldn't help but give an amused smile before Luna leaned in and kissed her cheek gently. "Oh worry not, they wouldn't replace thee. But I can think of no finer reward for the most loyal of my subjects among the ponies... surely there must be some who still look up to me even now, after all, and I am sure that in the future, when I am better understood and better loved, candidates will appear. I enjoy pretty things from time-to-time." Twilight only shook her head slowly, relaxing under the ministrations of Scrivener's claws as she asked softly: "But what am I to you two, then? I guess it's always been on my mind... it's not that I'm worried you only see me as... well... meat... but I do wonder if I... where I stand, what I qualify as. I know it must be a difficult question..." Scrivener and Luna only shared a smile, however, and then Scrivy leaned down over her, kissing the back of her neck through her mane just above the ivy wrap, and Twilight arched her back, pressing herself up against the male's solid, strong body as he murmured into her ear: "You're ours, Twilight. Now and forever. Friend and lover, adviser and most-trusted, most-vaunted treasure." Twilight lowered her head forwards slightly at this, but she was smiling a little, shivering a bit as she felt Scrivener's weight against her before Luna leaned in and whispered in her other ear: "There is no need for titles and words to come between us. Thy value cannot be measured in them: instead, be with us. Feel thy worth to us..." "I do. I always do..." Twilight whispered, bowing her head and blushing deeply, and Luna grinned slightly, licking her lips slowly as Scrivener leaned down over her before the violet mare shook her head hurriedly, murmuring as if through a daze: "But... maybe... I mean if Pinkamena is..." Luna only smiled, however, leaning in to gently kiss Twilight's lips, and the violet mare shivered as her eyes slowly closed, returning the kiss slowly, passionately, hungrily... and an hour later, she was curled up, mostly-asleep, between Luna and Scrivener as they smiled softly. On Twilight's shoulder, a large claw mark gleamed, a bit of blood dribbling from the wound, and the dark-coated winged unicorn rolled her eyes as her horn began to glow, murmuring: "Scrivy, look at this. Thou art becoming more and more primal." "You started it." Scrivener grumbled, and then both of them started in surprise when Twilight's eyes flickered open and she rose her own horn with a blush, the blue aura that had begun to cover her wound sparking out as they looked at her with surprise. Then she settled again between them, rolling over to hide the mark and pressing herself up against Scrivy's chest, mumbling embarrassedly: "Don't... it'll heal. It's not that bad, it probably won't scar... I... know it was just an accident." "You're sick." Scrivener said almost admiringly, and Twilight headbutted his chest, making him clear his throat awkwardly even as Luna grinned widely at the purple winged unicorn, stroking a hoof slowly along her back. "I... uh... sorry, I mean. I forget my own strength and the sharpness of these, and... I felt myself... feeding off what was going on. The excitement, the emotion, it all stirs that part of me up..." "It's alright." Twilight pushed her face against his breast, breathing softly, and then she murmured quietly: "I used to feel... ashamed, or embarrassed, or... maybe a little... I dunno, like a bad pony afterwards. I don't... I don't feel that way right now. I keep expecting to, I keep expecting to feel... I dunno, guilty, bad, unhappy, but... I don't feel that way now. I just think of you two and..." She smiled a little, slowly rubbing a claw down Scrivener's chest as she whispered: "I feel lucky. Like the luckiest mare in the world... I feel free. I think part of all that is you keep drugging me with that breath of yours, though..." Scrivener only smiled slightly, then he gently blew a small burst of sapphire smog over Twilight's features, making her laugh and draw back a bit, only to feel herself pressing gently back into Luna's body, and she smiled wider at this sensation as the poet said quietly: "Call it a perk. Anyway, everything says we're evil, right? So it's not like we have to worry about limits or anything... besides, we've always defined our own." "I know. I know." Twilight closed her eyes, snuggling herself in closer between them as she smiled again, breathing slowly and shivering a bit in obvious pleasure as she whispered: "Promise me something, though. That even if everything does change, that no matter what happens... I... that you'll always have a place for me beside you two. That even if you abandoned everything else... you'd still let me come along if... if I wanted to. That even if you went... bad... I could come along." Scrivener and Luna traded smiles before Luna nodded firmly to the male, and he reached a claw up to slowly stroke Twilight's face, saying gently: "We promised you that a long time ago, Twilight... but if you want to hear it again... then yes. Yes, there will always be a place for you with us. You will always be welcome here." Twilight Sparkle smiled softly at this, closing her eyes as she curled herself closer, and the two beings on either side of her smiled as well, pressing their bodies around her, embracing her tight between their larger frames. And around Twilight's neck, the ivy seemed to pulse with the beat of her heart as the crescent moon charm glinted quietly, the winged unicorn breathing slowly and easily as she whispered: "Together forever... yours forever. Belonging forever, never needing to worry about what others think, being taken care of, always having someone to depend on... always being loved..." She smiled as thunder rumbled outside and rain pounded against the roof above, and Scrivy and Luna both nodded as they looked down at her with tender affection, protectiveness... and in Luna's eyes, control, and in Scrivener's eyes, dominance; she was beauty and understanding and hope, nestled in the embrace of darkness, forever. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story